Yuuzhan Vong
Die Yuuzhan Vong (Kinder von Yun-Yuuzhan, oft kurz als Vong bezeichnet, was auf sie jedoch beleidigend wirkt) sind eine außergalaktische humanoide Spezies, die 25 NSY in die Galaxis einfiel, um sie zu erobern. Beschreibung Die Yuuzhan Vong ähneln Menschen, sind aber größer und schwerer und haben einen geringeren Haarwuchs. Falls sie doch Kopfbehaarung tragen ist diese meist länger als bei Menschen gehalten. Ihre Lebensspanne übersteigt die eines durchschnittlichen Menschen um etwa das Dreifache. Die Hautfarbe der Vong variiert zwischen Grau, Blau, Grün oder Gelb. Außerdem haben die Yuuzhan Vong zahlreiche Tätowierungen, Narben und Bioimplantate, die Kastenzugehörigkeit, Rang, gesellschaftliche Stellung zeigen, oder bei der Arbeit helfen. Im Gegensatz zu Menschen fehlen ihnen auch Nieren und ihr Blut ist schwarz. Ihre Körper verfügen meist über zahlreiche selbst zugefügte Wunden und Verstümmelungen. Der Schädel der Yuuzhan Vong weist meist eine flache Stirn und lange Ohren auf und erscheint durch Deformation im Ganzen etwas unproportional. Die Yuuzhan Vong haben in der Regel auch sehr kurze Nasen, die an die eines menschlichen Totenschädels erinnern. Unter ihren Augen befinden sich blaue Tränensäcke, die als Schönheitsmale gelten. Zudem ist ihr Nervensystem so konzipiert, dass es weit mehr Schmerzen ertragen kann als das der Menschen. Außerdem sind sie nicht in der Lage die Macht zu spüren. Sie können somit auch nicht in der Macht aufgespürt werden und Macht-Fähigkeiten wie Geistestrick und Würgegriff können keinen Einfluss auf sie nehmen, selbst für einen Jedi-Meister ist dies absolut unmöglich, da ihnen die Macht „genommen“ wurde, wie Sekot später sagte. Dies ist auf den Bruch mit ihren Göttern, wahrscheinlich ein Synonym für die Macht, zurückzuführen, da sie früher eine friedliche Spezies waren doch auf Grund unglücklicher Umstände Eroberer wurden. Dies wollten ihre Götter bzw. die Macht nicht; daher nabelte diese sich von ihnen ab. Erst nach dem Krieg gegen die Neue Republik, als sie die Südhälfte Zonama Sekots besiedelten, kehrten sie langsam zur Macht zurück. Jacen Solo merkte als Erster, dass die Yuuzhan Vong trotz allem Teil der Macht waren, da er bei seinem Kampf gegen Onimi diesen kurz in der Macht aufblitzen spürte, als dieser ihn ansprang. Kultur Die Gesellschaft der Yuuzhan Vong ist in Kasten organisiert. Jede Kaste hat ihren eigenen Aufgabenbereich. Man wird in seine Kaste geboren und hat keine Möglichkeit die Kaste zu wechseln, außer man wird ein Beschämter. Neben der Unterteilung in Kasten gibt es auch noch die Unterscheidung der Domänen. Die Domäne ist, ähnlich wie der Clan, ein großer familiärer Zusammenschluss. Mitglieder einer Domäne halten meist zusammen und arbeiten und leben am gleichen Ort. An den Tattoos, Narben und Bioimplantaten kann man die Kasten- und Domänenzugehörigkeit und den Rang innerhalb der Kaste erkennen. Die Kinder einer Domäne werden ihren Eltern schon kurz nach deren Geburt weggenommen und gemeinsam in einer Krippe großgezogen, betreut von ihren Krippeneltern. Ihre leiblichen Eltern lernen sie meist erst als Erwachsene kennen. Deformierte Kinder werden gleich getötet. Zwillingsgeburten sind sehr selten und werden als großes Ereignis gedeutet, da diesen Zwillingen eine besondere Zukunft bevorsteht. Meist tötet ein Zwilling den anderen, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen, wie es auch Shimmra Jamaane tat. Die einzelnen Kasten sind: Höchster Oberlord: Die höchste Kaste, die stets nur ein Mitglied enthalten kann. Alle anderen Kasten sind dem Oberlord unterstellt, da in Fragen der Kriegführung, der Religion oder der Verwaltung er alleine das letzte Wort hat. Die Yuuzhan Vong glauben, dass der Oberlord in direkter Verbindung mit dem Schöpfergott Yun-Yuuzhan steht. Krieger: Die Kriegerkaste stellt die Armee der Yuuzhan Vong und ist eine der größten Kasten. Krieger sind etwas größer, stärker und aggressiver als ihre Artgenossen und werden von frühester Kindheit an für den Kampf ausgebildet. Sie tragen Vonduun-Krabben-Rüstungen und verwenden im Kampf Amphistäbe. Der Schutzgott der Krieger ist Yun-Yammka, der Schlächter. Die Ränge innerhalb der Kriegerkaste sind in absteigender Reihenfolge: Kriegsmeister, Hochkommandant, Kommandant, Subaltern-Offizier, Krieger. Priester: Die Priester sind die Stützen der theokratischen Vong-Gesellschaft. Jeder Gott der Yuuzhan Vong verfügt über eine andere Priesterschaft die ihn anbetet und verehrt. Die Ränge innerhalb der Priesterkaste sind in absteigender Reihenfolge: Oberster Hohepriester (Hohepriester Yun-Yuuzhans), Hohepriester, Priester, Seher und Novize. Verwalter: Die Verwalterkaste sorgt für das Funktionieren der Yuuzhan-Vong-Gesellschaft und kümmert sich um Bürokratie, Handel, Wirtschaft und die Verwaltung und Arbeitszuteilung der Massen an Sklaven. Die Schutzgottheit der Verwalter ist Yun-Harla, die Listenreiche. Die Ränge innerhalb der Verwalterkaste sind in absteigender Reihenfolge: Hochpräfekt, Präfekt, Konsul, Exekutor und Intendant miniatur|righjt|Ein Beschämter der Yuuzhan Vong Gestalter: Die Gestalter sind die Ingenieure der Yuuzhan Vong, die aus den Verfahren, die ihnen von den Göttern gegeben wurden, die Organismen schaffen, die den Yuuzhan Vong als Ersatz für die Technik dienen. Gestalter sind meist kleiner und weniger kräftig als andere Yuuzhan Vong. Die Haartracht der Gestalter ist ein eigenes Geschöpf, welches über die Gedanken des Trägers die Stimmung andeutet. Adepten ersetzen zudem eine ihrer Hände durch eine Gestalterhand, welche lebende Werkzeuge enthält, die sie bei ihrer Arbeit unterstützen. Meister verfügen über eine verbesserte Hand. Die Schutzgottheit der Gestalter ist Yun-Ne'Shel, die Gestaltende. Die Ränge der Gestalterkaste sind in absteigender Reihenfolge: Meistergestalter, Gestalter, Adept und Initiat. Arbeiter: Die sehr große Arbeiterkaste verrichtet lediglich Hilfsdienste, in Verwaltung, Militär oder alltäglichen Angelegenheiten. Sie setzt sich zusammen aus Yuuzhan Vong, die bereits in diese Kaste geboren wurden oder sich in anderen Kasten als unfähig erwiesen sowie aus Sklavenvölkern wie den Chazrach. Obwohl sie eine der niedrigsten Kasten darstellt, besitzt sie noch ein wenig Ehre. Beschämte: An unterster Stelle stehen die Beschämten, sie sind ausgestoßen, weil sie ihre Implantate abstoßen oder keine Narben bilden, was nach ihrem Glauben ein Fluch der Götter ist und sie zu Aussätzigen macht. Sie werden vom Rest der Yuuzhan-Vong-Gesellschaft verachtet, geknechtet und geschlagen und verrichten nur die niedrigsten Arbeiten. Zu dieser Kategorie zählen auch Sklaven. Die Schutzgottheit der Beschämten ist Yun-Shuno. Die Yuuzhan-Vong-Gesellschaft ist eine theokratische absolutistische Monarchie, an deren Spitze der Höchste Oberlord steht, welcher vor allem durch die Religion und die Priester regiert. Zur Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges war es Shimmra Jamaane, sein Vorgänger war Quoreal. Ihm direkt unterstellt sind die höchsten der einzelnen Kasten: der Hochpräfekt (Verwalter), der Kriegsmeister (Krieger), der älteste Meistergestalter (Gestalter) und der Hohepriester Yun-Yuuzhans (Priester). Die Arbeiter und Beschämten haben keinen Vertreter am Hof des Höchsten Oberlords, sondern unterstehen direkt denen, die sie beschäftigen. Der Herrschaftsanspruch des Höchsten Oberlords wird damit begründet, dass er von Yun-Yuuzhan eingesetzt wurde. Religion Die gesamte Kultur und Lebensweise beruht auf der Polytheistischen Religion. Die Yuuzhan Vong glauben, dass ihr Hauptgott Yun-Yuuzhan das Universum durch Verstümmelung seiner selbst geschaffen hat, indem er sich den rechten Arm abgerissen und in den Raum geworfen hatte. Neben Yun-Yuuzhan gibt es noch ein ganzes Pantheon grausamer Götter, die verlangen dass man ihnen durch Blutopfer, Totschlag und Krieg huldigt, wie zum Beispiel Yun-Harla, Yun-Yammka oder Yun-Shuno. Aus Achtung vor ihren Göttern verstümmeln sich die Yuuzhan Vong und begehen Gräueltaten an anderen. Schmerz wird als das zentrale Element in der Religion der Yuuzhan Vong betrachtet, da man nur durch das Aufnehmen des Schmerzes die Vereinigung mit den Göttern erreichen kann. Der Tod wird als notwendig angesehen, weshalb die Yuuzhan Vong weder Schmerzen noch Tod fürchten, ja sich sogar selbst begierig Schmerzen zu ihrer eigenen Erhöhung zufügen. Zudem gaben ihre Götter ihnen den Auftrag das gesamte Universum von allen Maschinen sowie den Ungläubigen die sie benutzen zu säubern, da Maschinen eine Verhöhnung des Lebens und somit eine Blasphemie darstellen. Zudem soll jeder der nicht die Existenz der Götter anerkennt vernichtet werden. Die wichtigsten Gottheiten sind: Yun-Yuuzhan: Yun-Yuuzhan ist der Schöpfergott der Teile seines eigenen Körpers opferte um daraus das Universum, die anderen Götter und die Yuuzhan Vong (Kinder Yun-Yuuzhans) zu schaffen. Er gab den Yuuzhan Vong den Auftrag sich alles andere Leben untertan zu machen. Nur der Höchste Oberlord stand angeblich in Kontakt mit ihm. Yun-Yammka: Der Schlächter, Kriegsgott der Yuuzhan Vong und Zwillingsbruder von Yun-Harla. Er wird als Kreatur mit zahllosen Tentakeln dargestellt und der Yammosk wurde nach seinem Abbild geschaffen. Er ist der Schutzgott der Krieger. Yun-Harla: Die Listenreiche, Göttin der List und des Betrugs. Sie wird auch die Verhüllte genannt und ist die Zwillingsschwester von Yun-Yammka. Sie symbolisiert die intrigante List der Politik und ist die Schutzgottheit der Verwalter. Yun-Ne'Shel: Die Gestaltende. Sie kontrolliert die Zyklen und Lebensabläufe in der Natur mit ihren Gestalterhänden und ist die Schutzgottheit der Gestalter. Yun-Txiin und Yun-Q'aah: Die Liebenden. Sie stellen die Liebesgötter der Yuuzhan Vong dar. Beziehungen mit Yuuzhan Vong aus einer anderen Kaste sind verboten und Übertretung führt zur Opferung an die Liebesgötter. Yun-Shuno: Die vieläugige Göttin. Sie ist die Beschützerin und Fürsprecherin der Beschämten und hat deshalb ein etwas groteskes Aussehen. Sie wird von den meisten Yuuzhan Vong etwas abwertender betrachtet als die übrigen Götter und mit diesen nicht auf eine Stufe gestellt. Die Beschämten beten sie an und erhoffen sich Erlösung von ihrer Schande. Technologie Aufgrund ihrer Ablehnung jeglicher Technologie verwenden die Yuuzhan Vong gezüchtete oder geklonte Lebewesen wie Amphistäbe, Vonduun-Krabben-Rüstungen, Ngdin, Dovin Basale, Korallenskipper, Weltschiffe, Yuuzhan-Vong-Käfer oder Yammosk neben vielen anderen. Geschichte Frühgeschichte Die frühe Geschichte der Yuuzhan Vong liegt zum Großteil im Dunkeln, da nur wenige ihrer alten Texte erhalten sind. Die Yuuzhan Vong stammen aus einer anderen Galaxie, in welcher sie auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Yuuzhan'tar lebten, dessen Name „Wiege der Götter“ bedeutet und der ein lebendiger Planet mit eigenem Bewusstsein war. Die Vong waren ein friedliches Volk, das in perfekter Harmonie mit ihrem Planeten und der Macht lebte. Die Macht war stark in Yuuzhan'tar und auch in den meisten Yuuzhan Vong. Sie verwendeten schon damals die lebenden Geschöpfe ihrer Heimatwelt anstelle von mechanischer Technologie. Sie beteten Yun-Yuuzhan als gnädigen Gott und Verkörperung der lebenden Macht an. miniatur|links|Mehrere Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieger mit [[Amphistäben]] Dies änderte sich schlagartig, als in der Yuuzhan-Vong-Galaxie die Droidenrassen der Silentium und der Abominor begannen, einen verheerenden Krieg gegeneinander zu führen. Dabei nahmen sie keine Rücksicht auf die anderen Bewohner ihrer Galaxie und überzogen auch deren Welten mit Vernichtung. Als die Droiden auch Yuuzhan'tar zum Kriegsschauplatz machten, richteten sie große Verwüstungen an und forderten zahllose Opfer unter den Yuuzhan Vong. In ihrer Verzweiflung flehten sie ihren Gott bzw. die Macht um Beistand an und der lebende Planet zeigte ihnen, wie sie seine Organismen zu Waffen umformen können, um die Invasoren zu vertreiben. In dieser schweren Zeit begannen sie, sich in Kasten zu organisieren und zahlreiche blutrünstige Kriegsgötter anzubeten. Nachdem die Yuuzhan Vong die Droiden vertrieben hatten, hatte sich angesichts der Verwüstungen ihre Xenophobie und ihr gnadenloser Hass auf alles Mechanische gefestigt und sie starteten einen Kreuzzug, um ihre Galaxie von allen mechanischen Abscheulichkeiten zu säubern. Dank ihrer überlegenen Bio-Technologie gelang es ihnen, die Silentium und die Abominor fast vollständig auszurotten. Nur einige wenige konnten in die bekannte Galaxis entkommen. Anschließend machten sich die Yuuzhan Vong auf, jegliche andere Technik in ihrer Galaxie auszulöschen und jede fremde Spezies, die sie trafen auszurotten oder zu versklaven. So begingen sie im Namen ihrer neuen Götter unglaubliche Gräueltaten und Massaker. Die meisten anderen Spezies ihrer Galaxie wurden einfach ausgerottet, einige wie die Chazrach wurden versklavt. Nachdem sie fast die gesamte Galaxie unterworfen hatten, begannen die einzelnen Domänen, miteinander um die Herrschaft zu kämpfen, was zum großen Cremlevianischen Krieg führte. In diesem Konflikt setzten die Yuuzhan Vong ihre Bio-Technologie wie Plasmawaffen, Dovin Basale und molekulare Seuchen gnadenlos gegeneinander ein. Die meisten Planeten ihrer Galaxie wurden in diesem rücksichtslosen Krieg zerstört oder verseucht und für alle Zeiten unbewohnbar gemacht. Gegen Ende des Krieges wurde in einer großen Schlacht sogar ihr Heimatplanet Yuuzhan'tar vernichtet. Zuvor gelang es dem Planeten jedoch, einen Samen seiner selbst zu produzieren, der unter dem Namen Zonama Sekot in eine andere Galaxie floh, in der zu dieser Zeit die Galaktische Republik herrschte. Aufgrund all dieser Gräueltaten gegen das Leben, welches die Macht ja verkörperte, wurden die Yuuzhan Vong von dieser verstoßen. Ohne ihren Heimatplaneten und ohne ihre Verbindung zur Macht durchlitten die Yuuzhan Vong große Pein. So dachten sie, dass der Schmerz alles wäre, was ihnen von der Macht geblieben ist und man durch diesen die Verbindung zu ihr wiederherstellen könnte. So begannen die Vong, sich selbst zu verstümmeln und sich Schmerzen zuzufügen, was mit der Zeit fixer Bestandteil ihres Glaubens wurde. An die Stelle der Macht wurden nun endgültig die grausamen Gottheiten gesetzt, welche in Wahrheit nur verschiedene Aspekte der Macht verkörperten. Am Ende des Krieges konnte Kriegsmeister Yo'Gand nahezu alle seine Rivalen vernichten und die Yuuzhan Vong unter seiner Führung versammeln. Lediglich Kriegsmeister Steng stand ihm noch in seiner nahezu uneinnehmbaren Festung auf dem Planeten Ygziir im Weg. So entwickelte Yo'gand die Technik namens Yo'gands Kern, bei welcher ein speziell gezüchteter Riesen-Dovin-Basal auf dem Planeten abgeworfen wurde und mit seiner Anziehungskraft den Mond des Planeten auf dessen Oberfläche zog. Bei der folgenden Kollision wurde Ygziir vollständig vernichtet und mit ihm Yo'gands letzte Rivalen. Danach ernannte er sich selbst zum ersten Oberlord und vereinte erstmals alle Yuuzhan Vong. Da es nach dem Ende des Krieges kaum noch bewohnbare Planeten in ihrer Galaxie gab, machten sich die Yuuzhan Vong auf die Suche nach einer neuen Heimat. Dazu schufen sie die gigantischen Weltschiffe, mit denen sie sogar den leeren Raum zwischen den Galaxien durchqueren konnten und begannen ihre lange Reise. Vor der Invasion Zunächst reisten die Yuuzhan Vong ohne bestimmtes Ziel durch die Leere zwischen den Galaxien. Niemand weiß wie lange diese Reise dauerte aber man geht von Jahrhunderten wenn nicht sogar Jahrtausenden aus. In dieser Zeit brachen die alten Konflikte zwischen den Domänen zum Teil wieder aus und die Vong lebten ihre Aggressionen ohne gemeinsamen Feind aneinander aus. Auch verfielen die Weltschiffe während der langen Reise immer mehr. Zugleich wurden aber bereits erste Aufklärer in die angrenzenden Galaxien ausgesandt. So tauchte schon 3963 VSY ein Aufklärungsschiff der Yuuzhan Vong im Äußeren Rand der bekannten Galaxis auf. Dort machte gerade eine Gruppe Mandalorianer unter dem Kommando von Canderous Ordo Jagd auf Piraten im Crispin-System. Als sie versuchten einen vermeintlichen „Asteroiden“ zu zerstören um die Piraten aus ihrem Versteck zu locken, reagierte der Asteroid, der in Wahrheit ein Yorik-Stronha war. Es beschoss die Mandalorianer mit Plasmawaffen und trat dann die Flucht an. Die Mandalorianer folgten ihm bis es über den galaktischen Rand hinausflog. Nach diesen ersten Aufklärungen wurde die Galaxis von den Vong als Ziel ihrer Invasion auserkoren und in den nächsten Jahrhunderten folgten weitere Aufklärungsmissionen. Etwa in der Zeit zwischen 229 und 89 VSY tauchte Zonama Sekot im Tingel-Arm der Galaxis im Äußeren Rand auf und fand dort ein neues Zuhause. Eine Erkundungsflotte der Yuuzhan Vong unter Kommandant Zho Krazhmir entdeckte 31 VSY Zonama Sekot und bemerkte die Ähnlichkeit mit Yuuzhan'tar. Aus diesem Grund versuchten die Vong sich auf dem Planeten, welcher bereits von Ferroanern bewohnt war und lebende Raumschiffe für reiche Kunden aus den Kernwelten herstellte, anzusiedeln. Zonamas Biosphäre tötete jedoch alle Vong-Organismen unbewusst ab, was die Yuuzhan Vong in Rage versetzte. Sekot, das vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit erwachte Bewusstsein des Planeten, wollte verhandeln, doch Krazhmir ließ seine Streitkräfte die südliche Hemisphäre bombardieren. Daraufhin setzte sich Sekot mithilfe seiner planetaren biologischen Abwehrsysteme zur Wehr und konnte die Yuuzhan Vong zurückdrängen. Nach einem Jahr der Kämpfe und Scharmützel kam die Jedi Vergere an und suchte nach einer gewaltfreien Lösung des Konflikts. So führte sie den Vong ihre Kräfte vor, welche diese sehr faszinierten und versprach Krazhmir mit ihm zu gehen wenn dieser den Angriff abbräche, was er auch tat. Vergere wurde als „Intima“, eine Art Schmusetier und Berater an Elan, die Tochter des Hohepriesters Jakan, übergeben; ein Schicksal das sie mit vielen anderen Bewohnern der Galaxis teilte die während dieser frühen Vorstöße gefangen genommen wurden. Als die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi 29 VSY während ihrer Suche nach Vergere nach Zonama Sekot kamen, fanden sie eine Nachricht von dieser vor in welcher sie von den Yuuzhan Vong berichtete, welche die Ferroaner schlicht Far Outsiders nannten und erzählte, dass sie mit ihnen gegangen sei um einen Krieg zu verhindern. Die Nachricht gelangte zwar nach Coruscant, ging in den Wirren der Klonkriege aber verloren. Nachdem Kommandant Krazhmir dem damaligen Höchsten Oberlord Quoreal von seiner Entdeckung berichtet hatte, begann dieser die Pläne zur Invasion zu überdenken, da er die Prophezeiungen der Priester kannte, welche besagten, dass ein Krieg gegen die Galaxis, in welcher sich Zonama Sekot, aufhält zum Untergang der Yuuzhan Vong führen würde. Etwa zu dieser Zeit gelang es dem Gestalter Onimi mittels bestimmter Implantate im Selbstversuch, seine Verbindung zur Macht wiederherzustellen, wobei er die Macht auch auf die anderen Yuuzhan Vong anwenden konnte. Durch die neuen Implantate wurde er jedoch zum Beschämten, konnte aber mithilfe seiner Fähigkeiten in der Macht und seinem Wissen um willensbrechende Toxine den mächtigen Angehörigen der Verwalterkaste, Shimmra Jamaane unter seine Kontrolle bekommen. Als Quoreal sich entschloss, die Invasionsvorbereitungen zu stoppen und in eine andere Galaxis weiter zu ziehen, wurde er von Shimmra (und seinem Hintermann Onimi) gestürzt und getötet. Shimmra rief sich zum neuen Oberlord aus und machte Onimi zu seinem Hofnarren, so dass dieser weiterhin die Geschicke lenken konnte. Unter Shimmra wurden die Invasionspläne schließlich umgesetzt. Die von Vergere überbrachten Informationen über die Yuuzhan Vong waren einigen Ausgewählten jedoch weiterhin bekannt. So streute Imperator Palpatine bewusst Gerüchte über eine extragalaktische Bedrohung aus, um so den weiteren Ausbau der Imperialen Sternflotte zu rechtfertigen. Auch wusste Großadmiral Thrawn offenbar um die Existenz der Yuuzhan Vong. Einer der Gründe für seinen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik war, dass er das Imperium wieder aufbauen wollte, da es seiner Ansicht nach eine bessere Chance gegen die Yuuzhan Vong hätte. Und auch die Chiss in den Unbekannten Regionen - Thrawn war einer von ihnen - hatten schon einen Zusammenstoß mit einem Spähtrupp der Vong erlebt, welcher damals jedoch unter dem Kommando von Admiral Ar'alani zurückgeschlagen wurde.Die Kundschafter Invasion der Galaxis miniatur|rechts|Yuuzhan Vong in der Schlacht von Dantooine Die Yuuzhan Vong starteten im Jahr 25 NSY eine Invasion auf die Neue Republik, indem sie anfangs mehrere Planeten im Äußeren Rand als Basis einnahmen. Ihre ersten Späher hatten die Yuuzhan Vong aber schon Jahrzehnte vor der eigentlichen Invasion in die Galaxis geschickt. Zu Beginn des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges wurde der Planet Sernpidal zerstört, indem sie einen Mond des Planeten auf die Oberfläche stürzen ließen. Han Solo, sein Sohn Anakin und Chewbacca wurden Zeuge dieser Katastrophe. Anders als Han und Anakin Solo, überlebte Chewbacca nicht. Die Überreste des Planeten wurden nachher verwendet, um an ihm neue Raumschiffe wachsen zu lassen. Im folgenden Krieg mit der Neuen Republik konnten sie die Kontrolle über weit mehr als die Hälfte der Galaxis erringen und für drei Jahre halten. Sie eroberten Planeten wie z. B. Coruscant, die „Hauptstadt“ der Neuen Republik, Duro und viele andere Planeten der galaktischen Kernregion. Die Neue Republik hatte es nicht nur mit einem Gegner zu tun, der weder Tod noch Schmerzen fürchtete, sondern wurde auch durch Feinde im Innern bedroht. Die Neue Republik war, wie die Alte Republik, durch Bürokraten und Politiker, die auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht waren, träge und langsam geworden. Man nahm die Warnungen der Jedi nicht ernst, und schließlich wurde eine "Teile-und-herrsche" Situation durch die Intrigen der Yuuzhan Vong geschaffen. Viele Systeme ergaben sich den Vong freiwillig, lieferten Zivilisten für die blutdürstigen Rituale der Yuuzhan Vong aus und verkauften gefangene Jedi gegen Frieden. Dorsk-82 war nur einer von vielen Jedi, der diesem Konflikt zum Opfer fiel. Auch der Biotechnologie der Yuuzhan Vong hatte die Neue Republik zu Beginn nichts entgegen zu setzen. Die Jäger der Republik erwiesen sich den Korallenskippern der Yuuzhan Vong als haushoch unterlegen. Die Antriebswesen der Skipper, die Dovin-Basale, erzeugten winzige schwarze Löcher, die das Laserfeuer einfach aufsaugten, gleichzeitig rissen sie den Jägern die Schilde "vom Leib". Dazu kam, dass gefangene Personen, sofern sie nicht geopfert wurden, von den Yuuzhan Vong durch Implantate als Soldatensklaven eingesetzt wurden. Für jedes Schlachtfeld erschufen die Gestalter neue Kriegswesen. Ihre Raumflotten wurden von biologischen Schlachtkoordinatoren, den Yammosk geleitet, deren geistige Kräfte so stark waren, dass sie auch einen Jedi brechen konnten. Sie koordinierten die Großkampfschiffe, die Korallenskipper und alles andere. Die Piloten der Yuuzhan Vong wussten mit ihrer Hilfe stets, wo sie angreifen mussten, welche Formation sie einnehmen sollten etc. Auch waren die Yuuzhan Vong in allen Ebenen der Neuen Republik eingesickert. Mithilfe der Ooglith-Masken konnten sich die Invasoren frei bewegen, da diese Wesen jedes Wesen nachbilden konnten und so eine perfekte Tarnung gewährten. Übersetzungswürmer im Ohr ermöglichten Spionen das Belauschen etc. Die Republik musste nicht nur massive Verluste an Personal und Ressourcen hinnehmen, sondern wurde auch moralisch massiv bedrängt. So wurde ein biologisches Waffenprogramm gestartet, um jegliches Wesen, das irgendwie mit den Yuuzhan Vong verwandt war, zu vernichten. Außerdem wurden Zivilisten von den Yuuzhan Vong benutzt um Minensperren zu durchbrechen. Man trieb bei der Invasion von Courscant tausende Zivilisten in Transportern vor der Yuuzhan Vong Armada als Minenbrecher vor sich her. Trotz dem Wissen, dass es sich hier "nur" um einige Hunderttausende handelte, konnte man diese Zivilisten nicht opfern und deaktivierte die Minen. Mit der fatalen Folge, dass Coruscant erobert wurde. Nach und nach gelang es der Republik jedoch sich an die Bedingungen anzupassen. Die Jäger weiteten ihre Andrucksabsorberfelder soweit aus, dass die Schilde nicht mehr einfach weggerissen werden konnten. Dovin Basale täuschte man, indem man sehr massives, aber sehr schwaches "Stotterfeuer" auf sie legte, wodurch sie schnell ermüdeten und anschließend leicht abzuschießen waren. Die Jedi entwickelten ein Machtgeflecht, das ihnen gestattete, das Schlachtfeld aus der Sicht aller beteiligten Jedi zu erfassen, schnell Informationen auszutauschen und sich blitzschnell an neue Gegebenheiten anzupassen. Mithilfe der Macht wurden neuartige Protonentorpedos, sogenannte Schattenbomben ins Ziel gebracht, wodurch die Dovin Basale sie nicht abfangen konnten. Die Yammosk, Schlachtkoordinatoren der Yuuzhan Vong konnten ausgemacht und leicht ausgeschaltet werden, was zum Zusammenbruch der Schlachtordnung der Yuuzhan Vong führte. Lando Carlrissian entwickelte mehrere Droidentypen, die sowohl maskierte Yuuzhan Vong aufspüren konnten und somit der Spionageabwehr zugeteilt wurden. dazu noch massiv bewaffnete sogenannte YVH, Yuuzhan Vong Hunter. Diese, dem Körperbau der Yuuzhan Vong nachempfunden Kampfdroiden waren sehr widerstandsfähig, vor biologischen Angriffen gefeit und außerdem den technologiehassenden Yuuzhan Vong gegeüber eine unglaubliche Beleidigung, die sie jeden Schlachtplan vergessen ließ und somit durch das starke Blasterfeuer der YVH ausgeschaltet werden konnten. Schließlich siegte jedoch die Galaktische Allianz und der Höchste Oberlord Shimrra wurde durch Luke Skywalker getötet. Die Jedi wollten die Yuuzhan Vong jedoch nicht ausrotten, wie diese es mit den Spezies der Galaxis vorhatten. Daher bot Zonama Sekot an, die Yuuzhan Vong aufzunehmen. So wurden die überlebenden Yuuzhan Vong nach Zonama gebracht und versuchten dort, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Die Beschämten nannten sich seitdem die Gepriesenen und die Jedi versuchten das Kastenwesen der Yuuzhan Vong zu beenden. In einem Versuchsdorf namens La'okio lebten Angehörige der verschiedenen Kasten zusammen und sollten friedlich nebeneinander existieren. Es kam jedoch häufiger zu Streitigkeiten. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Name Yuuzhan Vong wurde von dem Kreativteam hinter der „Erbe der Jedi-Ritter“-Reihe beim Essen in einem französischen Thai-Restaurant geboren, welches Vong hieß. Shelly Shapiro schlug den Namen des Restaurants als Name für die Außergalaktischen vor. Aus einer Liste von Tees der Speisekarte stammte das Wort Yunan woraus dann erst Yunan Vong und später Yunnan Vong wurde, was den Autoren aber zu asiatisch klang. Also wurde der Name zu Yazzan Vong geändert, später veränderte er sich zu Yuzhan Vong aus dem dann schlussendlich Yuuzhan Vong wurde.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Vereint durch die Macht Round-Table-Gespräch *Das „zh“ im Namen Yuuzhan Vong und allen anderen Namen der Yuuzhan Vong wird ähnlich dem „sch“ ausgesprochen, ist aber stimmhafter. Der Laut entspricht der Aussprache des „s“ im englischen Wort „usual“. *Das Kastenwesen der Yuuzhan Vong ist angelehnt an das Kastenwesen der Hindus. Die Kasten der Hindus finden sich bei den Yuuzhan Vong wieder: Priester - Brahmanen, Krieger und Verwalter - Kshatriyas, Gestalter - Vaishyas, Arbeiter - Shudras, Beschämte - Kastenlose (Parias/Dalit) *Der religiös begründete Eroberungsfeldzug der Yuuzhan Vong ähnelt den Kreuzzügen der Christen im Mittelalter, oder dem Einfall der Mauren in Spanien. *Das Motiv des „von Gott eingesetzten Herrschers“ gab es sowohl bei den Königen und Kaisern des Mittelalters bis ins 18./19. Jahrhundert (siehe „von Gottes Gnadentum“), als auch in vielen der frühen Hochkulturen, wie den Ägyptern. *Die Yuuzhan Vong weisen einige Parallelen mit den Borg und Spezies 8472. **'Die Borg' Die Weltschiffe der Yuuzhan Vong ähneln den Borg-Kuben, beide sind groß und schwer bewaffnet. Eine weitere Parallele ist die Schlacht von Wolf 359, die eine ähnlich große Niederlage wie die Schlacht von Coruscant (27 NSY) darstellt und auch mit den Far Outsiders lassen sich einige Parallelen feststellen. Ähnlich wie die Borg waren die Outsiders eine Bedrohung von außerhalb, weit weg und trotzdem kam es später zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen. Auch bei Tahiri Veila oder Darth Krayt lassen sich Parallelen feststellen: sie wurden beide zu Yuuzhan Vong, sie wurden, wie die Borg-Drohnen, „assimiliert“. Tahiri durch eine Gestalterin, Krayt durch seine Rüstung. Die Yammosk erinnern ebenfalls stark an die Borg-Königin, sie koordinieren ihr Volk, bei der Königin sind es die Drohnen, bei den Yammosk die Schiffe. Ebenfalls lässt sich beim Äußeren eine Parallele feststellen, so nutzen die Borg und die Vong beide Implantate, um sich zu verbessern und stärker zu werden. **'Spezies 8472' Ähnlich wie Spezies 8472 waren die Yuuzhan Vong eine Bedrohung, die nicht aus der bekannten Galaxis kam und über fortschrittliche Bio-Technologie verfügte. Auch im Slogan von Spezies 8472 lässt sich eine Parallele zu den Yuuzhan Vong herstellen: „Die Schwachen werden zugrunde gehen.“ Quellen *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Planet der Verräter'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Abtrünnigen'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die schwarze Flut'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Planet der Verlorenen'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Das Ultimatum'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Jainas Flucht'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Verräter'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Wider alle Hoffnung'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die letzte Prophezeiung'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Dunkles Nest – Die Königsdrohne'' * *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Alien Anthology'' }} Einzelnachweise bg:Южан-вонг cs:Yuuzhan Vong en:Yuuzhan Vong es:Yuuzhan vong fi:Yuuzhan vongit hu:Yuuzhan Vong it:Yuuzhan Vong ja:ユージャン・ヴォング no:Yuuzhan Vong pt:Yuuzhan Vong ru:Юужань-вонги Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden Kategorie:Legends